(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a styling pyrotechnic device to shoot multiple tubes each packed with explosive and arranged at different angles for producing various types of styling effects when launched into the skies.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pyrotechnic device is essentially comprised of base, launching barrel, and ignition cord as disclosed in utility patents published in Taiwan Patent Gazette No. 347074 titled “Assembly of Sealing Layer of Fireworks Launching Barrel”, No. 419056, “Fireworks Launching Stand”, and No. 496515, “Improved Construction of Fireworks Launching Barrel”.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing for a perspective view of an explosive pyrotechnic device of the prior art, multiple fireworks tubes 12 are vertically arranged on a base 11 and are connected by means of an ignition cord 13 penetrating through a lower end of each tube 12, and the ignition cord 13 is led out and extends from the base 11 to become a blasting fuse 14 to ignite those fireworks tubes 12. Accordingly, other than colored flames and sparks, fireworks when launched into the skies fail to create special effects of showing aesthetic forms since they are fired straight up into the skies and can not create larger scope of colored flames and sparks in radiant fashion.